7 Minutes in Hell
by godscousininlaw
Summary: Crona was at the end of her rope. She couldn't handle it anymore, being hurt this way. Kid wouldn't do this. It was time to get out. Rated M for later chapters, contains lemon and mild bondage.
1. Another Crushed Dream

**7 Minutes in Hell By: **_godscousininlaw_

**Author's Note:** _WARNING: This fan fiction does have lemon and mild bondage in later chapters, if you don't like it, don't read it. It is Chrona!F and DtK themed, but also includes Gopher and Justin Law. This fan fiction is going off of the manga, so if you don't read the manga, this has spoilers._

**Summary:** _Chrona has been taken from all her friends and her beloved Kid and captured by Noah, given to Gopher for his efforts trying to kill Maka as a gift. When Gopher brings a friend one day, Crona is pushed past her limit. Will she get away?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters._

* * *

The sweet breath on her neck caused the pinkette shivers as he curled closer in towards the young death god. Moaning softly as Kid gently traced the pale skin of her body, Crona felt secure as she was caressed and held. The black haired boy pulled her frail body closer, enjoying the warmth the pair shared. The pinkette slowly let her eyes close as soft linen sheets were pulled over her and her lover's body. She fell asleep to the whispers of 'I love you' in her ear.

Crona awoke to the sight of not what she wished, Kid's face in a cozy room, but to her hair being yanked by Ragnarock and a cold little cell with no window for even light to shine through.

"Wake up you little jerk, I'm hungry!" The black blood weapon continued to whine and complain as a single tear formed in Crona's eye. Another dream, another one smashed. _If only I could sleep forever_, she thought. In her reality, sleep was the only happy part of her life, as the rest of her time was spent being bullied and locked up. The worst part was, she didn't even know where he was, or why she was here.

It had been so long since Crona had seen daylight…. she had completely forgotten most of everything in the insanity that came with the utter darkness. At times the pinkette wished she was dead. Maybe one day Ragnarock would eventually beat her to death. Hopefully. But there was only one thing that kept her from giving into it all. It was Kid kun. The memory of the shinigami was the only thing that kept Crona with any reason or sanity. Her soul mate was the reason she pushed through the madness she had been plunged into, the only reason he never forgot.

Turning her head to the small door as it creaked open, Crona watch as someone, or something, pushed a plate with some moldy bread and water through. Sighing, she walked over and began to nibble on the same meal she'd been getting for the past god knows how long. Trying to ignore Ragnarock's constant bitching, she thought of what to do before the Gopher came. Gopher came every night to abuse her in some way or form. There were multiple bruises all over Crona's body from him, and she was overall, just plain sore from the 'activities' the evil creep indulged in.

Fantasizing about seeing Kid again was always fun, but at the end of every fantasy it just dig into a hole that was already plenty deep. The woe and depression that came after realizing it could never be true was eating away at Crona's soul, bit by bit.

Choking on the water after noticing a strange taste, Crona then wondered by she was being drugged again. Over time, she had trained her senses able to pick out a taste that differed from the sulfurous eggy taste that was always present. Eventually having been able to choke and spit out all of the bad water from her system, she proceeded to hand the glass up to Ragnarock, who eagerly drank it up. "Maybe that will shut you up" Crona muttered.

Sure enough, after about ten minutes or so, Ragnarock drowsily returned to her blood. Even though she herself hadn't drunken it, the drug was still having an effect on her through her blood Ragnarock was in. So, she decided to lay down and get a little rest before the inevitable session with Gopher.

* * *

_A little short, but this chapter just sets up the story, more to come soon ;D_


	2. Striped Pain

"D-don't do that Gopher- AHH!" Chrona yelped as the dark haired man slapped her. He pressed himself down harder on her, further constraining the pinkette. "You'll be quiet, you little bitch!" he growled, pressing his nails into her scalp. Whimpering, she once again just gave up fighting, ready to get this over with. Wasn't exactly what Gopher had in mind though. Oh no, its became very clear that the uptight Grigori was going to drag this out. Giving a mental groan, Crona shied a bit as Gopher quickly stripped his vest. There in the dim light provided from the candle he had brought in, for a second, she saw a glimpse of Kid in her tormentor. He had the same white dress shirt, the shiny black hair. But this lackey could never compare. Gopher radiated evil from all ends. The devious smirk on the sicko's face at the moment could alone give Crona the shivers. Now she more than ever craved the delicate caring arms of Kid.

That made her hurt even more emotional when Gopher continued to abuse. He snuck his hand up her dress, his cold skin a sharp contrast compared to her warm, sensitive skin. Sliding both hand up toward her breasts, she yelped as he roughly grabbed her, squeezing hard and digging his nails into her. Then, with a quick, fluid motion, Gopher jerked his elbows out, ripping her dress entirely in half. Moving in on Crona's neck her proceeded to nip and suck at her neck. She hated how he could just disregard her like this. Every night. Even though it hurt, Crona bore through the pain, knowing if she screamed it would just make it worse. Gopher glared at her and suspiciously asked "Jesus, your feisty today, are you sure you drank your water?" She nodded shakily, not wanting any more pain. He shrugged then went greedily to ram his tongue down her throat.

Sometimes the pinkette had to wonder if Noah had captured her specifically on purpose. He had to be pissed that Kid had escaped, and she would be an easy revenge. Was it just also coincidence that she had the same tormentor as Kid did? This train of thought was cut short though as a gasp escaped Crona's lips caused by a sudden wet appendage on her chest. "Mmm if only Noah got me a girl with bigger tits. . . hehe" Taking the whole thing in his mouth, Gopher nibbled and sucked, occasionally biting for a satisfactory yelp(for him anyways) meanwhile his fingers pinched and grabbed, exploring for the millionth time the now familiar slender frame.

He sat up now, comfortably setting and grinding a bit on her waist. Licking his lips, he unbuttoned the dress shirt. Crona could feel his hard through the little fabric that was separating them and squirmed. But this just made Gopher snicker, and he ground harder. "You don't moan enough sweets." Now flipping himself around, he dove down towards her vag and said with a devilish tone "I'll _make_ you groan." Freaking out, Crona tried to push him away, but was simply too weak.

Pushing through her underwear with his tongue, Crona found her self fighting a moan as he continued to harshly force the slimy appendage upon her pussy. "N-no! Stop it..." Whimpering and squealing, she fought the wave of pleasure suddenly arising. This made him go crazy, and he slid off her panties, going in and teasingly tracing the lips. As Crona futilely attempted to fight it, Gopher simply laughed.

* * *

The shinigami cringed as he sensed his soul mate in pain. It had been two months. Two months filled with distress and nightmares. Crona was Kid's soul mate, and shinigami's have special bonds with soul mates. They can always sense how their one is feeling, overall condition. The longer the pair are together, the stronger the bond is. And judging by Kid's overly paranoid mood and constant state of depression, Crona was not in a good place.

_Why her? I would have stayed, just as long as she was safe! _Many times his father had tried to reassure that they were doing everything they could to find Noah. But it was no use. Never had an investigation carried on this long. Also many times had Kid personally gone out searching, for many days sometimes, only to come back empty handed. His glowing stripes indicated the anguish cause by her absence.

"WHY" The question he'd been asking since the beginning. What had Crona done to deserve this? "I'm a horrible partner. Its all my fault, if I had only been more careful…" Liz and Patty opened the door to his room a crack as Kid teared up. Finding the shinigami in his 'emo corner' of the ironically circular room, the pistols tried to comfort him.

"Kid? Come on, we'll find her. Just give it more time." Liz patted him on the back, and Patty hugged the meister reassuringly. "Give it..more TIME?" The girls shrank in the rather harsh retort. "I've waited for Father to do something. But is he really searching? No, he's a little more interested in keeping _Maka_ safe. That's a bigger priority than finding my love and Noah." Liz sighed. He was so stubborn sometimes. Letting out a shudder, his stripes started lighting up to the a blinding point.

Dropping his eyes, Kid whispered to himself, "I _have_ to do something."

But Kid wasn't the only one who thought Crona was the top priority. Maka herself, had been bugging the high ups about working harder. Crona was her best friend, she cared deeply for the shy little meister. Constantly tormenting herself about what could've happened to the pinkette was Maka's motivation to do something. Everyone knew she was with Noah, he had personally come to abduct her right under their noses. It was during a baseketball game with all their friends. Soul's team was winning, as usual, and Crona was being scorekeeper with Kid, (more like just making out with him) when Kid had to help break up a fight between his weapons. With a kiss on the forehead, he said he's be right back, not to worry.

He didn't see her again besides a glimpse of her terrified face in Noah's arms as they disappeared through a sheet from the book of Eibon.

* * *

"Put these on." After leaving her hanging he tossed a set of black lingerie at Crona, landing the skimpy panties on her head. She was tired and sore, and left completely in a heat. "Don't move or I'll have to kill you. I'll be back in a few and you better be cleaned up and have those on." With a nod, Gopher walked out of the cell, locking the steel door behind him. Panting, she picked up the garments and did as she was told.

* * *

_Thanks for all the support, I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow_


	3. A Traitor Visits

**_WARNING: this chapter contains lots of lemon! ;3_**

* * *

Crona curled her arms around her knees, into a fetal position. It scared her a little bit that Gopher had made her put this skimpy black lingerie on. He never did anything like that. What could be coming that she was not aware of? It was also very cold in her cell, and being so bare was causing her to shiver violently.

_Gopher noticed when I fought him. Should I just give in to whatever's coming so he thinks I drank the drug? _Crona pondered this the most among many anxieties that loomed in her mind. Whatever it was, she was glad Ragnarock would be asleep for all of this. If he was conscious through whatever was coming, it would be just another pain she'd have to deal with later.

"Hello Crona." a strange voice greeted her; the owner of that voice suddenly beside her on the bed. Without looking at the face, she somehow recognized that voice.

"G-gah! Where did you come from, I don't know how to deal with this!" A slender hand quickly covered her mouth. Another hand grabbed her chin and gently tipped it so Crona could see this new person's face. It was a face she'd seen before.

"Justin Law."

Gopher chuckled from the door. _Was I so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice them enter? _"So you two know each other. Good." The death scythe gave her tormentor a devious grin. "Yes I know this pitiful girl. Medusa's spawn." He spat out Medusa's name, as if it caused a bad taste in his mouth. Crona loathed the blonde. A former Shibusen ally, the scummy guy had traded sides for the Kishin.

"Enough talk. I want some of this." On that note, Justin carefully turned Crona on her back into a comfortable laying position. He crawled up over her, and almost hungrily eyed over her body, making Crona rather uneasy. Leaning in on her, she could already hear the music floating out of his headphones, which he never seemed to remove. The pinkette also noticed that the headphones were not shaped by Shinigami skulls, but had in fact been switched out for Kishin eyes. Disgusting.

Justin ran his hands up from her waist, feeling the slender body until he gently slid her arms up and interlocked fingers with her. This was different. A lot different. Usually she wasn't treated this gentle. What was Gopher playing at? The traitor now ran his tongue up her neck, teasing and nibbling her earlobe.

This caused soft little moans to escape Crona's lips. She was finding these were easy to let slip when she wasn't being roughly violated. During one of these, Justin saw the opportunity to gain entrance to her mouth. Using his tongue to fully open her mouth, he rammed the appendage in and began to explore. Crona tried to push him out and became fully distracted in a tongue war and didn't notice when Gopher walked over.

The black haired Grigori pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and Justin pulled Crona up and moved her legs to straddle him. Still having a grasp on her hands, he carefully moved them behind her back, still into the kiss, as then Gopher locked Crona's wrists together. Crona snapped out of the trance she was in and started freaking out. Gopher grabbed her shoulders and shook her until she stopped squirming.

Both men grinning wildly, they descended upon her body with greedy force, like wolfs going in for the kill. The blonde slid his hands up her small garment that covered her breasts, groping her. She cried out when he began massaging her nipples, pinching and rubbing them. She was still in a straddling position and could feel his dick growing and rubbing right up against her genitals, making him get harder and harder, and her more and more uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Gopher sucked at her neck, roughly caressing her pink hair, and moaning suspiciously as if his other hand was busy with something else.

Justin in the front proceeded to lift up her little clothing and began to let his tongue replace the fingers previously on her left nipple. To compensate on the other side, the blonde was massaged with lots of pressure, causing yelps and moans on Crona's part. Justin licked around the hard pink spot on her small breast then began to suckle the whole thing, making her spasm slightly.

He came off of her with a satisfying lick, and stood up, leaving Crona to Gopher for the moment. Gopher grasped the opportunity. He gave he a little kick on the ass to make her fall on her knees. Due to the handcuffed hands, she fell onto the hard mattress face first. He tipped her head back up at the same level as his golden eyes. Whimpering under his powerful gaze, Crona knew what was next.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Justin take off his priest wear and was left in only red boxers also adorned in the Kishin eye. He had a huge hard on by the looks of it, and was eagerly awaiting the oncoming scene.

Her head was jerked back to the front where she faced a different large cock, one she was rather familiar with by now. "Suck you little whore." Shying away from his demeaning command she tried to protest but in response found her head being forced down upon the male anatomy. In order to not be forcefully choked, as soon as it entered she did what she was told.

She sucked a little at the head, and let the saliva pool in her mouth. Lapping at the shaft and the head more, she then ran her tongue between the slit at the top. Going down on the whole thing, Crona swirled her tongue around it skillfully. She had long ago decided not to fight and just make it fast as to avoid pain, as with most other things she was forced into here.

Gasping, she was surprised to suddenly feel something poking at her entrance through her underwear. "Mmm she's nice and wet." Justin licked his lips and before she could move (which was impossible is this position anyways) he had removed the panties and was licking _her lips. More unwilling moans followed._

Gopher, displeased that the attention had been taking away from his dick, rammed her head back down on him, defeating the purpose of not fighting for she gagged. Being pushed into from two sides, Crona was being driven insane. Insane from madness, insane from stress, and insane from over pleasure and pain.

She could feel Gopher being pushed closer and closer to his limit as she continued to work as fast as she could. And apparently Justin had gotten bored of eating pussy because she felt a throbbing heat rubbing against her entrance now instead of a wet tongue. "Nnnghhh Justin n-no!" That must've just made him hotter, because he pushed right in with so much force Crona screamed.

It hurt. It hurt bad as he kept thrusting, deeper and deeper than before, and he had started far. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she moaned and wailed. Her pussy tightened as he hit her G-spot, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. He laughed and grunted, trying to hit harder and harder, pushing Crona way past her limit.

Gopher had been working himself to this and was as well, grunting and moaning like crazy. They must've been making a hell of a lot of noise between all of them and Crona sure as hell hoped that this cell was sound proof.

As spasms rocked her body in a horribly powerful orgasm, the guys came too, Gopher splaying her face in his cream and Justin bursting inside her and they fell over, panting. Crona was still shaking, and they wondered what was wrong with her. Justin peered over to see what was wrong only to have Ragnarock explode in giant black wings from her back as Crona screamed instinctively "BLACK DRAGON!"

Apparently, her weapon had woken up and it was too much. He thought it was time to leave.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that rapey goodness!

Crona: Enjoy THAT? God you're such a pervert, I don't know how to deal with that! ;~;

Justin: I liked it .

More tomorrow, and HAPPY VETERANS DAY!


	4. This Is BLACK BLOOD

The clouds on the walls drifted slow as ever, and it seemed worse than watching paint dry. _But when you watch paint dry, after awhile you can't even tell whether its dry or wet, because they both look the same. So you would have to rely on the smell of the paint? _Kid sniffed the air. The smell didn't differ from normal. Just reeked of cardboard, soap and Spirit's hair gel. But then, the Shinigami figured, paint smells for awhile even after it's dry. How did he even get to thinking about this anyways?

Glancing over from his seat in the corner, Kid saw his father and Spirit instructing some new students on their first mission. Paying closer attention to the scenery, it looked as if they were in some peaceful looking mountain side. The background from the window they were reporting from was gorgeous symmetrical carvings in the buildings and in the middle of two beautifully crafted shops was an amazing view of the mountains, two of them. Perfect, beautiful symmetry. Someday, Kid decided he would move there with Crona.

Crona.

A pang of grief struck at his heart upon thinking about her.

For awhile, what Lord Death suggested Kid do to get his mind off of everything to calm down worked. Just sit, observe things in the room, try to figure out certain things about the room. Wasn't very easy considering the uneventful and uninteresting room he had been stuck in. But even his success at that didn't last long before something reminded him of his pretty little pinkette. Sighing, he remembered how cute she looked when her cheeks flushed, or when she'd squeal as he hugged her.

More grief.

"Hey Kid. you ok?" Spirit seemed to notice his sudden distress and strolled over. For a second, the Deathscythe looked sincerely worried. They held eye contact for a moment, but then Kid just grunted and turned his head curtly away. Spirit sighed, and turned back to where he was needed, at Lord Death's side, leaving the young shinigami to watch the clouds roll on the walls aimlessly again.

* * *

Maka ruffled through the pages of yet another library book from the huge pile that was set up. They were all in some way related to the Book of Eibon. The pigtailed meister had been searching relentlessly for a solid week, trying desperately to find something that could help her find Crona. So far she had come up with nothing. It was a damn good thing she was a higher ranked meister now and could take out restricted books, otherwise there would've been no hope at all.

She slammed the book down next to the even bigger pile of 'deemed useless' books. Instantly picking up another one, she flipped through a book called "Demon Tools and Origins." As she was sliding her finger down the table of contents, skimming for Eibon related tools, Maka felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw her snowy haired partner, gazing at his girlfriend over with a worried look in his eye.

"Maka you've been working yourself way too hard. That's not very cool." To this Soul simply got an irritated glare.

"Come on Maka, I miss you. You've been so busy lately I never get to see you, always shut up in your room or here…" His eyes wandered a little towards to the giant piles of books. "This is getting out of hand."

"MAKAAAA CHOP!" In no time, Soul was on the ground, hands over head, blood oozing out of his head, getting ranted at. "You think this is all a game, don't you? DON'T YOU? Is Crona not even important to you Soul? WE WERE RIGHT THERE! I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" Maka broke down, kneeling to the floor. "I-I. . could have. . .saved her." She began to cry, sinking into a pool of self hate. Soul crawled over, trying to comfort her.

Patting her on the back gently, Soul requested, "Why don't you come take a break for a little while? Please?" Still weeping, Maka slowly looked up at her boyfriend with teary eyes and nodded softly. He picked her up gently and walked to the door, leaving the books to themselves, as unorganized and distraught as their reader.

* * *

Crona shot up to the low ceiling of the roof. Hitting her head on the ceiling, she felt a hard scab of black blood forming from the crack that had been made. Justin partial transformed and before Crona knew it a guillotine blade was slicing through the air with a sharp whistling sound, launching itself at her wings.

The blade cut through the wing like butter, and the pinkette fell a little, only to have a new black wing shoot out from her back again. Apparently, Justin didn't know what he was dealing with. "She's got clack blood you idiot!" Gopher screamed insults at Justin, who, in response got pissed and threw insults back. Soon, instead of the two men trying to work together to catch Crona, they were swapping punches.

All this violence in such little space frightened Crona. She slowly shrank down into a corner, and tried to make herself disappear. Even with her ability to fight, the handcuffs were still securely clamped around her wrists, nothing she could do about it. Ragnarock was not amused by this situation, and was soon out of her back, joining in all the yelling and fighting that was going on.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU CRONA? GET UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Banging on her head, further worsening her current headache, she took the beating until finally, she got mad and had an outburst.

"SHUT UP RAGNAROCK! JEEZ CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN HANDCUFFS?" Letting a few tears roll down her cheeks, Crona waited for Ragnarock to backtalk again. Surprisingly he didn't and instead turned himself around and began to beat up the handcuffs. Though it was hurting her back immensely, she was still sort of happy that her weapon had actually helped her with something like this. Soon, the metal broke with a sharp 'chink!' noise, and that of all things, turned Justin and Gopher's head.

They watched, eyes widening a little, as Crona began, giggling? A wild grin spread across Crona and Ragnarock's face and a big black sword appeared in the insane girl's face. "My blood is black, ya' know?" Crona slid her fingers along the blade, letting it cut her hand, and watching as the black blood seeped over her palms.

"This…this is madness." Justin turned to Gopher when he said this. "No. THIS. IS. BLACK BLOOD!"

And as he screamed that, without warning, _she_ screamed "BLOODY NEEDLE!" and screamed more while the blood spiked out at Gopher and Justin from the wound she swiftly slit in her wrist. Theydived, trying desperately not to get hit, but one needle grazed Gopher shoulder, causing him to ooze some blood and causing the pinkette to giggled harder. Justin thought fast and grabbed one of the needles, allowing it to pull him closer to Crona as the needle receded. He was pulled right up to Crona's bare chest, and she whimpered as their naked bodies touched again.

Swinging her blade in a arc, she almost hit him straight in the back. But he ducked, and punched her in the gut, which made her cripple to the floor on top of him. "Huh. . ." A violent shiver went down Crona's spine, and then she punched Justin in face, hearing a satisfying crunch. Getting up, she got a better grasp on Ragnarock and saw she had broken the traitor's nose, which was now bleeding freely.

Snickering and lifting the blade up for another swing, Crona then noticed the steel door had opened and saw Gopher fleeing down it, away from the crazy room. Crona just stood, and stared at the open getaway. The sword and blood receded back inside her and she ran. She ran out into the hallway and didn't stop. Just kept running, and running, and running.

* * *

_**Kay guys, now I'm going to need some of YOUR help! That's right YOU! *points to random audience member***_

_**I'm going to let you guys decide what you want to read. Please leave a review telling me if you want to see Crona escape now, or stay captured. Pretty much, closer to the end and sexy Kid kun, or more kinky rape. Up to you guys ;**_


	5. A New Master

Thanks for all your opinions, finally worked something out to be able to please (most)everyone and those who weren't will be soon enough, believe me ;D

* * *

Crona rolled her head over to face the tanned man glaring down at her. Though at the moment her heart was pounding harder than ever and was filled to the brim with fear, a little bit of the insanity was still gripping onto Crona's soul. It made her snicker when thinking about her pitiful attempt at escape. Crona had tried to get away. Despite all her efforts, it still apparently was not enough. Noah's hideout was immense. Either that or she was put in cell really far from any exit. The pinkette had been running, fueled by the black blood's madness, for what seemed like an eternity. The halls she had been running through were all dark just like her cell, and even now, as she hung from the handcuffs on the wall in Noah's room, had not seen the light of day.

When she had been captured, she felt the escape was so close she could almost touch it. She knew it was close. But then what? Crona had no idea where she was, even if she did get out. As soon as she was outside in broad daylight, Gopher could just use his wings and catch up to her, far as she got. But alas, it was not meant for her to even get that far. She tripped on a flight of stairs that spiraled upward and nearly fell off. But Just caught her just before she dropped. After that, Crona had blacked out from exhaustion.

And now she was here.

Now, underneath Noah's evil gaze, Crona felt lower than she'd ever been. This was different than Gopher. In truth, Gopher was just Noah's bitch. But Noah. . . He had an air of authority and power that was overwhelming. When he looked at her like that, she just wanted to shrink and try to disappear into the wall.

"I would just kill you." This snapped Crona's head right up, eyes wide in fear. "But." There was a but. That meant he wanted something from her. She _knew_ that's what he meant by that 'but.' "I have come to realize, Crona, how valuable you are." _Valuable? How could I be valuable to Noah? _

"I have been wasting you on Gopher. Who speaking of which, made me realize just how rare you are." He now took out a knife. Moving in closer to Crona, he pressed the knife up against her wrist. "For example," Noah quickly slashed through her wrist, to which she inhaled sharply and instinctively shot the black blood out in needles. Gopher had been expecting this and ducked. He then chuckled at her.

"You see Crona, your powers, your blood, is much more powerful than I originally thought. He smirked at her now, with a glint in his eyes. "Powerful enough. . . to be in my book." She practically flinched at these words. It was supposedly difficult to be considered good enough for the Book of Eibon. Gopher would want to kill her when he found out. But Crona did not want to be trapped in there like Kid kun was. They almost didn't get him out again.

"Also, your black blood will make you hard to injure, so my new addition will be impervious to harm. Quite unlike your soft little boyfriend. Oh, and you'll still be fabulous bait! Oh yes, they'll figure out eventually and your shinigami lover will come 'a calling." That was very bittersweet news. Noah seemed very confident Kid would come to get her, but also that he wouldn't escape. "Yup, then you two can be trapped forever!"

Noah _was_ a right genius. Everything seemed to work in his favor, and he could always make a plan to get his way. That sucked.

"Hmmm, well also because your injury resistant, I guess I can do any thing I want with you." He sang the last line, obviously pleased with this fact. Now he got closer to Crona. "The way you tried to run away like that was _very _naughty Crona." He began laughing as he put his hands on the wall right above her shoulders. Leaning in his head to touch hers, he said, "I'll just have to punish you." The pinkette yelped as he began fondly licking at her cheekbone. "N-no, I'm sick of this!" she screamed defiantly. It looked like the shy little meister was getting a backbone. Not a very good time to do it though.

"Oh really? And tell me why, Crona, you are so determinedly disobeying your new master? Why don't you like my attention deary?" He growled this threateningly and Crona winced. "That's what I thought." Sliding his hands behind her back, he yanked her forward towards his body, making the chains on her wrists pinch at her skin painfully. Rubbing his body against hers, which was surprisingly clothed again for a change, something she hadn't noticed, he proceeded to lick and nip his way down to her collarbone.

Despite her unwilligness to be pushed in this situation, she couldn't help it as she began to feel the heat growing between her legs. That air of authority Noah had was still there as he began fondling her breasts ever so slightly at first. With Gopher, whenever he would harm her or approach her sexually, it felt like he was trying to make up for something, or rather, replacing something he didn't have. He ruled out of fear, while Noah ruled out of confidence. They locked lips and he forcefully shoved his tongue in, eager to explore uncharted territories. And Crona was sure that that wasn't the only uncharted territory the thing would be exploring today.

Once he got a taste of her mouth, he parted for a brief second to comment, "Hm, weren't gonna have to change your diet, your breakfast doesn't taste so nice." but shrugging, he went back to it, also moving his hands down the ranks. Grabbing her ass, he apparently liked what he felt, because under all those belts and the loose jeans, she could feel his hard slowly rising. She shuffled uncomfortably under these unfamiliar hands touching her and squealed when he started sucking on her tongue forcefully.

_Why does this have to happen to me?_

_

* * *

_

_Hehe, another little short one, but believe me, this chapter just wets your appetite for what's coming next ;D_

_Crona: Oh GOD no_

_Noah: Hmm, I think I like the new addition to my collected. She's sexy._

_Gopher: Oh that BITCH *furiously tries to claw at Crona*_

_Noah: *holds Gopher back* Down boy._

_Me: Oh you guys! :3_


	6. A Lead

_Here it is guys, sorry for the wait, I've been a little busy lately :_

_

* * *

_

A lead.

They had found a lead. Something that could possibly push Kid forward. He was filled with hope, laying on his bed in his room, which was allowed light for the first time in a long time. He had just got back from a big discussion with Maka. Shinigami had informed them of a way to get directly to Noah. The death god had consulted back to all reports and remember how the enemy always seemed to slip through their fingers.

Shibusen had witnessed this method the first time when Justin had escaped. He had a piece of paper, from which he disappeared into before it incinerated in thin air. Maka also recalled her and Soul's first encounter with Gopher. He had also used a sheet of paper, and from her memory, she noticed a marking on it. After many other brushes with such incidents, they had a chance to inspect the markings briefly. They had found out it was the sign of the book of Ebon.

So now he and the pigtailed meister had planned a huge search of the city for one of these. When Noah went to capture Crona, all the kids had remembered Noah letting a few pages rip out and had seen them blow away in wind. So, in their enemy's haste, they had perhaps found a solution to find him.

Whether or not any of the sheets remained intact throughout the last few months was unsure. Maka had really tried to reassure Kid that objects with such power would surely survive, but even she had her doubts. But just anything to keep the young shinigami alive inside.

"I'm coming for you my dear, I really am." Kid whispered, gazing out his symmetrical half moon window down onto the city.

The next day, Death City was in a frantic state. Every single student was ordered away from their free weekend to help the search. Maka was sailing through the streets, checking every crack and corner. She and Soul had to split up unfortunately, to cover more ground, which worried her. Soul got very easily distracted and he needed to stay on task. Liz and Patty had been allowed to stay together though, which Maka thought was unfair. But she could definitely see the reason behind it; Patty is someone you really can't leave alone for very long because of what Maka had guessed was ADD or something of the sort.

She walked into a chocolate shop to search and see if a sheet had somehow made its way into there. The students supposed to check shops and ask residents if they'd seen anything of the sort. In the shop, was simply and cat eared girl, probably about fifteen. _Is she, a witch? _Maka thought to herself, staring at the girl holding the broom. "Hello, are you here to buy some sweets Maka chan?" _How does she know my name? _Suddenly, she had an epiphany when she smiled at her and recognized the girl. _Desma, was her name I think? _She had seen her in Lord Death's office before, but was she a student?

Shaking her head of the thoughts, the meister replied, "No, I'm just searching for a certain paper. The whole of Shibusen is looking for it." The girl dropped the broom in shock. "Oh no! So that's what I missed hearing while I was sick!" So this was a student after all. "Yeah, well anyways the sheet would have markings like this." Maka held up a piece of paper with an example of the markings inscribed upon it. "Have you seen it Desma?" She inspected the paper then paused to think. "Ya know, I've actually seen what your looking for before."

"YOU HAVE?" The cat eared girl nodded. "Yeah, a couple weeks ago I found it on the street and picked it up. But then I think it slipped out of my pocket in my shop one day and I haven't bothered to search for it since." Maka immediately rushed around in the shop, looking frantically for it. Desma came to help.

They searched for hours. When finally, Maka heard a call from Desma's room. Walking there in exhaustion, Maka was so relieved when clutched in the cat girl's hand, was indeed a sheet from the Book of Eibon. Grabbing the sheet and looking it over, Maka was finally satisfied and collapsed right there, on Desma's bed.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Please don't-AHH" Noah rubbed her small pink nipples firmly, making them pointy and Crona's reluctant arousal more apparent. Noah had cut her dress across her breats to make them pop out for easy access. Many moans escaped her lips in the time when she wasn't in a constant fight for tongue dominance. Noah would occasionally separate for breath, allowing their hot breath to land on each other and the saliva between their tongues drip.

Crona hated handcuffs. So much. They allowed her no free will, and took away her ability to fight what was being done to her body. Chills ran up and down her back as Noah massaged her breasts. His big, rough fingers felt strange on her bare skin, very different than Gopher's soft, feminine ones. His thumbs pinched and rubbed at her nipples while the rest of the hands would fondle and squeeze. There was so many things happening to her at once, her body was in a jumble.

Apparently sick of making out, Noah replaced his right thumb with a pink tongue and swirled around the already hard nipple. The heat between Crona's legs flared and he then kept switching, placed a big wet kiss on each breast, one to the other, one to the other, making her go crazy. She kicked her legs out at him, desperately trying to make the sensations stop coming and him stop sexually harassing her. Wasn't working, not in the least. The licks and sucks just continued as Noah again wrapped his arms over her hips, lifting the warm body closer to him.

Sliding his hands further to reach down and sneak up her dress, he placed this hands in between her legs, and rubbed her inner thighs, spreading tingles throughout the lower half of Crona's body. He moved one hand up more, to rub her clit a bit, making her gasp in shock. Now, just to tease and torment, Noah tapped his one finger with a slowly increasing pace on it, make her body jerk and spasm. "S-s-stop it Noah!" Crona cried out, very uncomfortable with all this tension.

Continuing to stimulate her, Noah pulled out the knife from before he used to cut her dress open and moved down so his head was level with her hips, moving her arm to the other side of her leg for a more comfortable position (for him)

Then, holding the blade just above her hips, he slashed a hole in the dress, then proceeded to do the same to the lower part of the dress. Ripping that middle section of the dress away, he revealed the new pair of black lacy underwear she had been put in. The lower part of the dress left slid down around her ankles, which would immobilize her legs if she ever got out of the handcuffs.

Noah raised his head up and paused, before then leaning in and lapping at her underwear, pushing pressure so she would get wetter than she already was through the panties. Crona yelped and moaned, and he slid down the panties, and slid his tongue inside, enjoying the sweet taste. As he hungrily ate, Crona squirmed, her hands trying to push free to get his mouth away. Suddenly, let up, and stood. He snickered a bit and then without warning, reached down between her legs and pushed two of his fingers in. Crona moaned unwillingly as he pumped slowly but then with an increasing pace worked her harder. Soon inserting a third finger, it became to much for the weak pinkette. As her body moved with the thrusts, her inner walls tightened and spasms rocked her body.

Crona's vision blanked out for a brief moment and when her senses returned, she was panting terribly. Noah slid out and licked his fingers eagerly. Looking back at the girl, he smirked and said with great enjoyment, "Ready for the next part, you poor little slut?" Drenched in sweat, and absolutely chilled by fear, Crona watched as Noah slowly removed his many belts, including the one with the Book of Eibon, and unzipped his baggy pants.

* * *

_Yep, a new development AND smut! You greedy bastards *smirk*_

_Just kidding its my pleasure to give you what we need ;)_

_Desma is actually my OC, but I just had to use her to get the plot moving a bit, she won't be a major part after this. Hope you don't mind, more soon!_


	7. The Great Escape

Noah reached up to her wrists where the chains held her prisoner. Is he letting me free? Crona thought with a brief fleeting hope. At first it seemed that way. But instead he reached further up to the plates that held the chains attached to the cuffs. A little curious at his actions, the pinkette soon gasped when she was abruptly dropped down from a swift twist on the knob up there. Now she was on her knees, rather than barely with the ability to touch the ground.

Noah picked her up by her ass, and before she could even remember what he had originally been about to do, pulled her down onto his hard member. The initial moment of penetration was held and a single, shining tear streaked down Crona's face. This one moment, this moment of a crushing sense of defeat, that her pride was broken from being intruded by the highest of accursed power, was broken away when Noah grabbed her hips and continued his deed.

Every thrust was making Crona break down even more. The hatred that filled her when the horrible shivers and waves of mixed pain and pleasure grew larger and larger inside her. Tears rolled off her face in streams as she felt Noah's huge presence push her closer to the limit. She could tell her was getting there too as he went out of rhythm and he completely stopped forcing her down, just using his own hips to push deeper.

Panting, Noah partially slid out and she felt the distinctly throbbing of his cock on her clit as he was slowly letting her fall down. Whimpering and breathing shallowly as Crona let him raise her head to look up at him, Noah ceased his panting and smirked. Still barely holding her up from her head, he shoved his dick into her mouth, motioning for her to suck. Crona did so, just licking at the head and soon enough his cum filled her mouth. But before he was finished, Noah pulled out and sprayed the rest on her face. Letting her head down, he reached for the crank and pulled her back up for him to look at.

Keeping her head down, Crona let the white substance dribble out of the corner of her mouth, not wanting to consume it. Noah strolled back over to the steps in the center on the room and pulled a pack of cigs out of his pants pocket. Lighting up, he sat down and took a puff, sighing as he watched Crona slowly begin to weep again.

* * *

Kid twirled Liz and Patty skillfully in his hands, landing them with pinky fingers securely at the trigger. He was damn ready. Glancing over behind him, he saw that Maka and Soul were hugging, wishing each other luck. After all, this was most likely not going to be easy. Soul transformed, and Maka spun him a few times for practice before standing straight and set.

After all the searching, they had found two sheets. Their plan was relatively simple. Wherever the sheets took them, it would be somewhere in Noah's lair. It could be directly from the book, some sort of secret room, anything. They had no idea what to expect, and that could be their downfall. But when they got inside, they would first figure out where they would if possible and report to Shinigami through cell phone. That way, it would be easy to call in for back up. Next, they would search. If they were landed somewhere with Noah, team up and try to beat him. Or at least weaken him and find out Crona's whereabouts. Hopefully she would be with Noah if that's where they went.

If things got bad, they had a plan. Kid and Maka were set with five shinigami skull plushies each. These plushies would explode if squeezed and the smoke that enveloped them. The smoke was designed to fog the eyes of whoever was in the area to blind them seeing whoever squeezed the plushie. Then Kid and Maka (and hopefully Crona) could escape. Kid was supposed to go first, and then Maka after a confirmation call.

Shinigami hugged his son in fear he wouldn't return. "Kid, will come as soon as I can if things go wrong." Turning from his father and smiling, the hopeful meister returned, "Everything will be fine Father. I can feel it." And it must have been true, because the death god saw his son more content than he'd been in awhile.

* * *

Crona heard something. It was a gasp. Looking up wondering why Noah did this, she tipped her head up to see something that made her want to cry out in joy and also in distress.

Kid's jaw dropped as he laid his eyes on the scene in front of him. He had appeared from the page from being expelled by what he assumed was the book of Eibon. It had been surprisingly silent, and Kid had landed on his feet next to it, Noah's shirt and jacket, and a pile of belts laying atop a small set of stairs in the room on a platform. Noah was in front of him, sitting faced luckily away from him. The young shinigami could see the curling smoke of a cigarette coming from Noah.

But that was not what caused him and his weapons to gasp.

He saw Crona chained to the wall, dress tattered revealing her breasts and lower area. Her face had tears streaming down them and was covered in a white slime. Wetness was dripping down her legs, and he could see the bruises left all over her body. It was enough to make him sick. She tilted her head up to look at him, eyes full to the brim with emotion.

The phone that he had held since he teleported where Maka's worried voice was quietly streaming from had its connection cut off as she flew out from the book beside him. Also turning, Maka's breath stifled and Soul, shockingly, could be seen gaining a nosebleed through weaponspace.

". . . Hot." Maka and Kid were about to kill Soul in weapon form when Noah noticed their presence at last.

"How the hell?" Immediately, Noah rushed for his book, but Maka got their first. Diving away from Noah's then wild punch, Maka swung at his bare stomach. He barely ducked away in time, and got a slice running along his side.

Kid meanwhile, his horrified gaze broken by the sudden action, yelled out in a cry "CRONA!" and shot at Noah while he was caught off guard, shooting him down and allowing Maka to get another hit in. He then ran after his love. As soon as he was in hugging reach, he grabbed her gently and held her in his arms. He began to shed tears.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Her voice was cracked and broken, obviously choking up from all the crying she'd been doing.

"No. Its my fault Crona, I should never ha-" Kid was cut off by a loud roaring noise being heard behind them. Turning, Kid saw that Noah was back in possession of his book and Soul had come out of weapon form to protect an injured Maka. A huge worm like black monster was diving at them, almost toying.

"SOUL, USE A PLUSHIE!" Maka seemed to get what he was saying and took two out of her pocket. Soul took one and so did she and they squeezing it, made visibility at a zero. Vaguely through the smoke, Kid could see the cuffs that were restraining her.

Lifting Liz and Patty, he shot at the chains and they surprisingly broke on contact. "Not very good security if you ask me-" Kid was broke off for the second time in a matter f minutes by Crona throwing her arms around him and placing her lips onto his.

He, not one to complain to this, pushed his lips roughly on hers, slowly starting to trace hers with his wet tongue. Then, coming back to his senses, broke away and realized the smoke had cleared and they were in plain sight. Noah was holding the book open to them, and was about to suck them in, it appeared.

"Your mine now!" Right as they were being dragged, Kid shoved a plushie into Crona's hand and squeezed one himself. The fogginess started, but that didn't stop the pull of the book. All of a sudden, a invisible mass crashed into them, knocking them aside. Kid heard Soul's voice telling them to run. That's right, the effect would blind them to each other as well.

"Grab each other's hands and lets find an exit!" Maka yelled. They all somehow found each others hands and flew through a nearby door, searching for a way out and leaving a confused Noah behind. Crona saw a spiraling staircase and remembered the one exit.

"Over there!" the pinkette cried, dashing ahead towards the staircase. Kid could feel the effects wearing off, as he could vaguely see the outline of Maka and Crona in front of him. But Crona was right, there was a exit he saw coming into view. Unfortunately, in front of that exit, there was a Gopher.

Kid loathed the creep with all his heart. And he didn't even know what the monster had done to Crona yet. Crona shrieked in fear at the sight of her and Kid's tormentor.

"Why hello little beauty. I see you've been having some fun with Noah sama, eh?" The Grigori's voice had a tone of jealously as he said this. Gopher then flinched as he saw the company she had with her. "Kid, Maka." He spat, each word coated in disgust. To this Kid simply replied by sending eight neat bullets straight into Gopher's stomach, knocking him back. Crona quickly opened the exit door and ran as fast as she could outside.

It was daylight, the first she'd seen in a long time. The sand that she was sinking her feet into with every step warmed her toes and made her feel slightly less depressed. Maka pulled out her phone and called Shinigami to described their whereabouts.

For the first time in this set of events, it really began to sink into Crona what was happening. Kid had come to save her. She was running her way to freedom right then. There would be no more horrid visits from Gopher. No more dark lonely nights in a cell. She could say goodbye to all that.

Soon, Gopher's shouts could be heard, as well as some angry yelling from a Noah. Kid gritted his teeth and shot backwards at the enemy. He quickly shouted at Maka to see when back up would arrive. "Soon hopefully!" she said, though doubt was evident in her voice. Maybe Crona's freedom wasn't so close.

Soul got the smart idea to go Grigori and Kid summoned Beelzebub. Scooping his pinkette up, he skillfully and symmetrically glided off farther from Noah's base, Maka and her snowy haired partner not far behind.

* * *

Yay new chapter finally! Sorry I didn't work on this sooner, I've been really booked with holiday stuff all since Thanksgiving *hangs head shamefully*

I'll try to get the next one up soon, please review, thanks my much undeserved and few fans! :D


	8. Out of the Fire and Into the Frying Pan

The worms dug their way in and out of the sand, sometimes jumping up at the students, trying to get high enough to reach the level of altitude needed to gobble down the targets. Soon though, they switched tactics. Noah summoned much larger creates, which soon darted out so tall and with so much speed that within a few seconds they surrounded Kid, Crona, and Maka. Noah came up not far behind, sitting on a much please yet angered Gopher to fly.

"Dammit! We're trapped!" They were buzzing around like flies, desperately trying to evade the walls of black demons. Noah cackled in delight at his catch.

"HA! I get a nice young Shinigami back, a black blood sample, AND to kill that pesky pigtailed threat!" His joy was short lived though, as after his gloating statements a huge skull shaped block pressed down hard on all of them. The only ones who weren't practically crushed under this huge offense move was the four Shibu's. They just were floating there, mind boggled by their sudden rescue.

"Yoi there! Wassup kiddies?" The familiar voice of Shinigami was heard ringing across the desert as the 'kiddies' had jaw dropped WTF faces on. "No. . .fucking. . .way." Liz said in disbelief and relief. "They made it, they made it, they made it!" Patty squealed in her joyful shrill voice. Sure enough, Lord Death and Stein were rushing over, bearing Spirit and Marie.

Shini passed by them, continuing on to a struggling Noah. He gave the dreaded Shinigami Chop and whapped Noah out of consciousness. This sudden lack of contact with their creator made the black creature fade and wisp away like sand in the wind. Stein came up behind them and bore Marie over Gopher, making him tremble in fear and anger at Shinigami for harming Noah sama.

He began protesting and squirming around until Stein said some words. "Oh man, I can't _wait _to dissect you, Gopher was it? Oh yes, a Grigori, this will be FUN!" Continuing to utter horrid things about how he was going to go about cutting Gopher apart, Gopher shut up in dread of this crazy man.

With Noah securely draped over the death god's shoulder, he walked over to his son and friends, seeing if they were ok. All was in fine order, except poor Crona was still in a wretched state. Deathscythe untransformed and took off his jacket to offer it to her. She gladly accepted, blushing madly and Shinigami also offered her pants. And. . .socks?

"One can never have enough socks!" claimed the wacky Shinigami.

* * *

Crona sat on the bathroom toilet, staring at the test in disbelief. She didn't want it. No, she didn't _deserve _it. A couple days after they had gotten back safe and sound, they had sent Marie in to talk to Crona about some 'personal' things. After a few easy questions, Crona had broken down and spilled all the horrors of what went on in Noah's base.

Marie was terrified and pitiful for the poor young teen. She _was_ only seventeen after all, that was horrible for the poor girl to go through. In anycase, Marie stayed relatively calm, despite her inner despair, and was there to hold a box of tissues for the crying meister and promise to keep it a secret when begged to.

The only other question she had been asked was when she had last gotten her 'monthy present.' Now that Crona recalled it, she hadn't had it once in the few months she'd been captured. At least not after the first month, she thought. With that, Marie quickly dashed out of the room telling her to stay and came back not ten minutes later with a box of pregnancy tests. And now here Crona was, sitting and staring at the stick that had a 'yes' on it.

Marie knocked and came in slowly. "Crona? What does it say?" Hanging her head, the pinkette held out the test. The death scythe sighed and rubbed Crona's back in comfort.

"She's PREGNANT?" Kid yelled out in Shinigami's office. "Just what the HELL happened in there?" id had seen the results of what Noah had done, but could not imagine without causing further self blame over the ordeal what else had gone on.

"I can't say, she does not wish anyone to know." After a silence about the room, Marie added, "But from what she told me, its probably Gopher's child." Kid's eyes flamed. "I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!" He almost stormed right out to the Grigori's cell, but was stopped by his Father's touch. "You mustn't just yet Kid. We need information out of hum. But maybe this isn't so bad. The child could be a Grigori, or even better, have her good black blood. For all we know, because of Medusa's heritage, it could be a witch."

That just made Kid madder. "Oh so know you're going to use the child for your own needs eh?" He was ready to explode. But then a different touch was felt on his shoulder. It was Crona. She had just walked in. Turning around, Kid hung his head and hugged her, saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again.

Later that night, Kid and Crona were laying in his symmetric bed together, cuddling contently. Suddenly, Crona turned around and pulled Kid into a kiss. They began to breathe heavier, as their arousal increased, locking bodies closer together. But Kid backed off for a second, afraid for her. "Are you sure you want to do this Crona?" She nodded and pulled him closer again.

"Well. . ." Reaching down into his pocket, Kid pulled out a wrapper with a circular shape inside. "I guess that now your pregnant, we don't need these anymore." Tossing it aside and smirking, he wove his fingers gently into her hair, caressing her soft body with the other and continuing their passionate kiss.

* * *

_Hehe WELP, this is your little Christmas Eve teaser everyone! No sexy time just yet! You'll get that for Christmas/New Year's mwahaha *smirk* I know its tormenting, but its for your own good, believe me ;)_

_By the way, yes you may kill Gopher and Justin now in the most painful way dino kid mwahaha_


	9. Author's NoteUpdate

**Authors Note/Update:**

I am so sorry to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story and readers who having been waiting for me to update! Life has be rather. . .hectic to say the least, and I swear, I am currently in the progress of writing the final chapter! Just wanted to tell everyone I'm not dead, and that I feel really guilty for not having updated. You have permission to hate me because I deserve it Dx

Will update the last chapter very soon, I promise!


	10. I Love You Too

Crona loved the feel of Kid's body pressing up against hers. His soft, skillful fingers held her and touched her gently, caringly. His arms reached around her, unzipping her dress with a quick, fluid movement. Helping him, she got up onto her knees and pulled it all the way off, leaving her in her black bra and panties.

Kid winced a little looking at Crona's abused body. Even still she had bruises and scars marring her beautiful pale skin. There were nasty red marks and cuts on her wrists from the cuffs she had constantly been in.

She noticed his distress over her condition and gave a weak smile. The pinkette crawled over on top of Kid, hovering just above his hips. Leaning down she kissed him and with shaky fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. He helped her, quickly discarding the garment. Crona rested her small hands on his pale chest. Tracing his toned muscles with her finger, she traveled down his body with her hands, causing him to shiver in delight at being touched.

"Crona. . .I missed you," Kid whispered, gazing at her sad blue eyes. She looked up at him in adoration.

"I missed you too Kid," she mumbled, sighing happily. Sliding down his body, she noticed the bugle in his pants that had built up. Zipping down his pants ad sliding them off, she reached out and stroked his erection, enticing a moan from the young shinigami.

"Ah, Crona," he moaned out as she proceeded remove it from his striped boxers. She stroked his length with feather light touches, then started rubbing the tip with her thumb. Kid arched his back and squirmed, biting his lip to keep back moans.

"Oh Kid, you're so hard right now," she whispered before closing her eyes and lapping at his cock. She took the tip into her mouth, sucking hard and swirling her tongue around it. Slowly rubbing the shaft where her mouth wasn't reaching as she began to bob her head up and down, she took in all the wonderful noises her lover was making.

Kid tangled his fingers in her pink hair, fisting in it as he restrained from bucking up into her warm, wet mouth. Crona started deepthroating his cock, humming as she went to send vibrations through his length and make the experience more pleasurable.

"C-Crona. . .my god," Kid muttered, his breath hitching. She looked up at him, slowly pulling her mouth off with a 'pop' noise. Precum slid out off the side of her mouth and the pinkette licked her lips. Moving back up, he soon captured her lips in a kiss. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, and Crona parted her lips, allowing him entrance.

Soon they were caught in a battle for dominance, tongues colliding and pressing against each other. Crona soon gave in to Kid, and he explored her mouth hungrily. When they parted for breath, she gave a weak smile and pecked his lips.

"K-Kid?" she asked softly, looking at him with pink cheeks.

"Hm?" Kid tipped his head in curiosity. "What is it?"

"I-I. ." She gulped, face flushed. "I want to ride you." Looking down, embarrassed, she tried to hide her face. Kid tipped her head up, holding her chin.

"Is that so?" he said, a smirk playing on his face. Crona nodded shyly. Kid sat her up on his lap, sliding his hands down to her hips, and pulled her now wet panties off slowly. Lifting her small, light body up gently, she was hovering over his wet cock.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, making sure she was ready to do it and wanted to. In response, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed down onto his length, letting out a small moan as he entered her.

Kid gasped slightly as he was enveloped in her hot, wet entrance, feeling Crona move and get used to him. Soon Crona lifted her hips back up and dropped herself down a little harder this time, and Kid started to help guide her with his hands.

They gained a slow but steady pace and soon Crona was moaning and crying out as their position was making Kid's cock rub up right against her g-spot. Kid groaned loudly as she began moving faster, almost in desperation, nearing her climax.

"A-ah, Kid I'm getting close!" she cried as he started lifting her up and back down on his own and thrusting up to meet her. He grunted, going harder to push them both closer.

"I-I'm coming!" She screamed Kid's name as she orgasmed, her inner walls tightening around his length which pushed him over the edge as well.

"C-Crona!" he moaned out loudly, releasing inside of her and finishing with a few lazy thrusts. Kid lifted her off of him and set her down next to him on the bed. They were both panting and as their breathing slowed down, Crona moved closer and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you Kid," she whispered, eyes closing slowly.

"I love you too," he said, though she had already drifted off to sleep, him following soon after.

* * *

**_YAY LONG AWAITED SEX SCENE! Sorry it took so long guys! I hope this will make up for it though, I've slightly improved at smut since first writing this fic xD_**


End file.
